


Castello di sabbia

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 28, I love that song, I'm sorry sweetie, Marionette, WELL ENJOY!!!, Writober 2019, ex-valkyrie, like the rest of the album-, me not understanding why i wrote shu angst two days before his birthday, prompt: spezzato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Assiste sconvolto all’intervento di quelle lame angeliche, troppo lontane perché lui possa raggiungerle, troppo resistenti perché lui possa abbatterle con la forza di chi viene spogliato di tutto e resta umano. Assiste sconvolto a quelle che spezzano i fili su cui si regge il suo piccolo e fragile regno e a come lo frammentano di crepe sinistre rendendolo corrotto, spento, privandolo del suo antico splendore.[...]





	Castello di sabbia

**Author's Note:**

> Onestamente non mi aspettavo di produrre questa roba piuttosto piccolina e veloce *sigh* perché passerei ore a scrivere di Shu senza nemmeno sentire la stanchezza; ma sono soddisfatta di quello che è uscito fuori <3  
Enjoy!!!

> The time that had been frozen in place falls away, like sand
> 
> And the memories that had been sealed away in its grains,
> 
> remain in my heart

**È** uno spettatore impotente dinanzi a quella tragedia, ormai privo del suo titolo che lo ergeva a signore del mondo.

Shu vede quando vengono recisi, osserva ad uno ad uno la lentezza con cui i fili del suo mondo impiegano a cadere, in netto contrasto con la velocità con cui invece precipita.

Assiste sconvolto all’intervento di quelle lame angeliche, troppo lontane perché lui possa raggiungerle, troppo resistenti perché lui possa abbatterle con la forza di chi viene spogliato di tutto e resta umano. Assiste sconvolto a quelle che spezzano i fili su cui si regge il suo piccolo e fragile regno e a come lo frammentano di crepe sinistre rendendolo corrotto, spento, privandolo del suo antico splendore.

Sono i fili, i primi a crollare. Quelli che gli permettono di guidare il suo mondo, coloro che ha voluto proteggere e che non controlla come il tiranno dipinto da tutti, come un despota senza cuore che pensa solo al suo bene. Il problema di Shu è forse possederne uno; troppo grande, troppo fragile, troppo cieco e testardo ad una minaccia da cui era stato messo in guardia, da una minaccia che per lui si è palesata soltanto nel momento in cui la musica si era interrotta e tutto aveva iniziato ad andare in frantumi.

È una guida che stanca, la sua, perché Shu ha come obbiettivo solo quello di voler proteggere chi fa parte del suo mondo, del suo fragile castello di sabbia così ricco di dettagli, adornato delle conchiglie più belle e delle pietre del mare più preziose ma che nulla può quando l’onda si infrange su esso secondo i dettami della natura. È una guida che stanca, perché Shu vuole evitare che i suoi protetti si macchino del dolore del fallimento, evitarlo a chi di dovere un sovrano ha il compito di proteggere.

Ma il fallimento è davanti a lui che prende la forma di quelle crepe sinistre che spaccano il suo mondo, che lo sfracellano. E che distruggono il suo stesso corpo.

Si ferisce con quei frammenti che paiono vetro e che splendono alla luce di un’era che sta tramontando. Che splendono e si abbattono sul suo corpo spoglio di ogni sfarzo, della bellezza e della forza con cui era conosciuto. Nudo sotto quella pioggia di schegge che non risparmiano nemmeno l’anima.

La musica si ferma, così come il suo cuore.

Si interrompe, si crea il vuoto, e ciò che entra da quelle spaccature è solo disperazione. Non c’è luce, per chi è dannato. Non c’è luce per chi cade dal suo trono mentre il proprio regno sprofonda tra le fiamme di un inferno generato dagli angeli.

Non c’è luce, ma solo una falsa speranza, solo la promessa di un ricordo volato via tra le sabbie del tempo, sabbie che ora non può vedere ma che sa che sono rimaste nel palazzo di vetro del suo cuore.

Infranto anch'esso.

Annientato dall’angelo più nobile e dalle sue parole intrise di veleno che corrono lungo le sue crepe e lo distruggono dall'interno. Che logorano la sua stessa anima e lo costringono a terra mentre un tormento non gli dà pace.

E le sabbie volano con Shu si accinge debole ad allungare una mano verso il vento che le trasporta, riuscendo a trattenere soltanto pochi granelli.


End file.
